


Darkening All Knights

by Kickberry



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Interracial Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: Invitation for foreign instructors introduces the students to movements that go beyond the dance floor, boundaries.





	1. Blackened Stance

The Persona 4 gal pals wished to get better at dancing. Rise, an idol, came up with the idea to hire foreign professionals. Most who matched this description hailed from America. When they came to the studio rented for practice, the unfamiliar ladies were shocked to find them all with dark skin. This new element served as a turn-on for all of them (visual appeal alone left uteruses quivering). Yet, self-control was the game during the weeks they’ve spent with the instructors. Many times, skin made contact and hands roamed across each other’s bodies.

One of the students, Chie, had mixed feelings. It wasn’t made public, but she was a lesbian. More than that, she was in a relationship with fellow dance pupil, Yukiko. Along with reluctant desire, there was some hate for the dark folks because her lover had been very close to them. The same girlfriend also seemed disinterested in their nightly rituals where their engaged peach buds ended without the usual orgasms.

Then came the troublesome signs where Yukiko shared intimate moments with Dante, an African-American gifted with a bodybuilder’s physique. He always wore a dark-blue shirt and white shorts; hair was long and dyed in silver. The instructor seemed like a charmer around Chie’s girlfriend, shared whispers and comments that made the woman laugh. During some lessons, Yukiko even did a slow dance where her slim, petite figure pressed into Dante’s as his hands slid through her long, raven hair.

The alienated lesbian despised thoughts of a possible betrayal. She even caught them trading small pecks that was laughed off as ‘friendly’ gestures. Worries escalated after Yukiko disappeared for an evening, didn’t bother to return calls until the next morning.

Rise and Naoto were undergoing the same treatment, but Chie couldn’t focus on them. She was much more worried that her relationship ran on fumes - believed it was her fault for being the less interesting item of interest. Then came a day when Yukiko presented a wild idea.

“Chie, would you like to share benefits with some male friends?”

These unusual words almost threw the lesbian into a fit of rage. Yet, her girlfriend brought up conversations on this similar subject. All of them always went back onto Dante’s offer: indulging in a no-strings attached (NSA) relationship. This was considered normal in America so long as the participants gave consent. Yukiko repeated she couldn’t do this without her female lover.

But the listener had doubts and suspicions. This state of mind convinced her to deny all requests. Yukiko pressed on, even begged to the point it became obvious she wanted this. Later, Chie realized her gorgeous girlfriend had become obsessed with the idea as shown by the lust in her eyes. After countless pleadings, the stubborn female finally relented. Yukiko cheered and shared thanks in the form of kisses, then set up a date with Dante. Days passed before Chie found herself in one of the dance studio’s rooms. Personal belongings and equipment lined up against the black walls. The wooden floor was mostly covered in a big, blue mat set up earlier for this particular ‘lesson.’

“Mph, hmpf, ouch. You bit me.”

“Sorry, Yuki. Can’t help myself when I taste your plump lips.”

“I forgive you, Dan-Dan, but let’s take our time and enjoy this.”

Chie restrained the need to barf as the sweet talk between the eager kissers, Dante and Yukiko, drolled on the mat. She sat against a wall in her casual dress outfit: dark gym shorts, emerald jacket, and a shirt emblazoned with a rainbow symbol at the chest area. She also had on light-blue sneakers that her girlfriend once noted matched well with her bobbed hairstyle’s shade of chestnut. This memory saddened her and brought up the question of why she bothered to partake in such an activity with these _men_.

“What the hell are you waiting for? Are you going to join in?”

Chie turned her head to leer at another room occupant. This dark-skinned person was Dante’s friend, a smaller fellow named Vergil. His shade of silver was brighter, shorter with spikes sprouting from some areas. His build wasn’t as large, but still fit enough to make certain assets pop out. The brunette found his form appealing, but showy since he had on a tight red t-shirt and khakis. He was also quite the brooder. According to him, he was invited to come over and join in the fun after soccer practice.

  
“Why are you waiting for me?” Chie rolled eyes and crossed arms across her chest. She tried not to ogle at her seatmate while attempting to tolerate the noise of sloppy kisses. "Yukiko never mentioned another asshole was coming over to stink up the place with virgin smegma."

  
"Can't tell if that's an insult or stupid speak." Vergil pulled up the edge of his shirt over his head. Discarding the top, he next pulled down his pants. Chie scooted away from him and growled, "I didn't say we're doing this together."

  
"Didn't assume that or I'd be a bitch like you." The brooder kicked off his pants. With only boxers on, the man had exposed a fine body marked with a strong athletic structure. A tingling heat ran through Chie's heart, something she thought was discarded since the start of her relationship with Yukiko. "I'm going to join my brother from another kaa-san there and get a piece of that rich booty."

  
The brunette didn't like the idea of a threesome where her girlfriend was sandwiched between two black bulls. "You shouldn't do that. She-she doesn't have much experience there."

  
Vergil shrugged as he stood up. "It's either that or her

pussy. Either way, I'm not going to waste my time arguing with someone who didn't even want to do this in the first place."  
Chie glanced back at the engaged pair to see Yukiko moan as Dante slid hands all around her chest under her cream-colored shirt. The shirt's finger imprints showed how they gripped the covered breasts - rotated to indicate squeezing and pinching. The receiver of this fondling let out bated breaths as her cheeks turned red. The man kissed along her neck before he bent his head down to lick on a spot that was above the nipple. The dark lover pressed his tongue against the spot, made it wet with drool. Yukiko shook from this and moaned louder. The scene began to get hotter once Dante pulled out his hands to pull off his partner's scarlet jacket before the hem of her top.

  
This kinky sight confused Chie. She figured this would piss her off, but it aroused her more. Worse, she fantasized herself in her girlfriend’s position.

  
"For someone who doesn't want to join in, you look like you're enjoying the show."

  
Vergil's remark snapped the brunette out of her lustful trance. She regained a frustrated expression and pouted, "I didn't plan to watch from the sidelines. It just takes time to get used to this, that's all."

  
"You better make a decision soon because I'm about to go in." Vergil undid the buttons on his boxers to make it fall towards his ankles. As he stepped out of the undergarment, Chie stared at the dark meat that hung from the space between the man's legs. Its bulbous head, thickness, and greasy skin gave it the look of a living organism. Its raw scent filled her nose, made her feel dizzy from a sudden rush of excited hormones.

  
"My buddy is as big as me. If you don't join now, we're just going to spend all our attention and time on his gal pal there."

  
This comment made Chie nervous. She imagined Yukiko coming out of this experience with two stretched holes. As a sexually active lesbian, the brunette did not like to think she had to interact with ruined goods.

  
In hindsight, the Dante's partner had a high chance of stretching out Yukiko by himself. Chie denied there were other reasons that explained why she kneeled in front of Vergil’s dark cock. She placed her palm under the meat to feel its warm skin and gentle pulse. This left her with a mixture of horror and fascination.

“Is it okay for lesbians to suck dick in the first place?”

“Th-this doesn’t count for anything.” Chie scanned the black phallus. She imagined it was nothing much different from a dildo. “I agreed to play along because my girlfriend wanted this.”

“So she’s bi.”

The brunette frowned, “For a bit. She’ll snap back to her senses once she has her joy ride.”

“Dunno bout that. The girl there looks pretty thirsty shoving all that cock inside.”

Vergil’s statement made Chie aware of the suction noises. She glanced over to see Yukiko had been stripped down to a pair of white panties and an eggshell bra. Lack of clothes left bare the peach skin and slim frame, qualities that made her known as a goddess in school. Many would have been utterly shocked to see this famous lady sucking a big penis while sitting on her legs like a proper Japanese lady. Her mouth stretched wide to barely accept half the size; drool slid down the length. Dante groaned as this blowjob gave him pleasure. The man pressed hands on top of his lover’s head to push more of the pole into her mouth. Yukiko’s throat shuddered - she did her best to take it all in like a good whore.

“Damn, that’s a sexy view. Mind hurrying up so I don’t end up jerking out a wad all by my lonesome?”

Chie returned her focus on her partner’s crotch to see its attached tree trunk had grown to a new size. Surprised, she put a hand over her mouth and stuttered, “Wh-wh-what happened to your dick?”

“It got erect just like my brother’s over there. Didn’t think exported meat would look that much different than the local corn dogs?”

Vergil’s smirk pissed off the brunette so much, she did not plan to dignify the question with a response. Slowly, Chie placed the tip of her tongue against the cock to slide it down the length. She tried to keep the meat steady on top of her palm, but its unusual weight made this somewhat difficult. The bitter taste she received sparked a lustful drive inside her stomach.

“For a committed lesbo, you’re gobbling up cock pretty well.”

Chie snapped out of her stupor to realize she had swallowed half of the cockhead. This hardened flesh pried her jaws wide open. The woman found this taste so intriguing, she could no longer put up an act to spite her dark-skinned partner. Overcome by lust, the slutty brunette bobbed her head. She built up speed and slurped all over the dark, thick piece.

“Goddamn, reluctant chicks are better than thirsty ones,” Vergil groaned. With both hands, he snatched strands of the dick gobbler’s hair and pulled on them like they were horse reins. Additional humps with his waist shoved more of the cock inside until Chie choked. “Fuck, how do you even take all these inches? Are your toys that huge?”

In the past, the lesbian couple played with huge plastic dicks. Chie bought them to use on Yukiko so that in the case of any heterosexual sex, the gay brunette always had the upper hand in the size and performance department (toted a bigger package than most men had). This first experience with African Americans taught her that people of their caliber overwhelmed such standards. For now, she just gagged on the cock stuck in her throat. Tears fell down her eyes; Vergil’s hold prevented the relief of retreat. The cocksucker; however, felt compelled to put up little resistance and expect to consume the inevitable climax.

“I’m about to cum. Take responsibility and swallow what you earn.”

Hot, creamy jetstream ejected out of the cock. This long, thick projectile shot down the throat. The cockhead was already so deep inside, all it did was make the gut full. Given the sensation of fulfillment, she enjoyed this until the meat slid off of her tongue. Vergil completely pulled out his dick that lost some of its erection, but was still hard enough to keep a formidable size.

“That’s it, you’ve got a nice face here.”

Chie realized the comment referred to the way she stuck her tongue out and let out hot puffs of breaths in a kneeling position. She did this to cool off as heat spread from the stomach to the rest of her body. Some parts like nipples and clitoris became hard. Her partner’s essence left a stain she believed was the cause for Yukiko’s fascination with black men and their baby making equipment.

“Oh good. Are you two having fun over there?”

The question came from Yukiko, who had lain against the floor. Groans escaped her lips as Dante sucked on one breast of her C-cup pair. He massaged her naked crotch with one hand, pumped big digits in and out of her drooling pussy. Under his touch, the gorgeous diva humped hips upwards. Her vocal noise became muffled after the dark man smashed his lips into hers.

As much as Chie found this view erotic, she was more mesmerized by the thick slab of meat that hung from the man’s pelvis. Erect a foot long, Dante’s penis bounced around as it drew closer to her girlfriend’s vagina. Curiosity kept her eyes glued to this image without a fuss until strong hands tugged on her clothes.

“Hey, don’t forget about me, bitch. You can’t leave the man you blew hanging like this.”

Vergil dragged Chie’s green jacket down to her arms. This constrained her as he ripped off the white shirt to free a green bra covered in orange polka dots. He did the same for the shorts to reveal light-blue panties. This overall undressing also uncovered lean muscles, especially those that made up the stomach’s impressive six-pack.

“What kind of kiddie shit are you wearing?”

“Shut up, I buy these at an adult store!” Chie’s growl became replaced by soft moans after Vergil rubbed her titties. These marshmallow goodies stretched and squashed. The fondled woman couldn't stop this or his advance that made her back meet the floor. Here, he tore off the cloth to let a pair of soft, round mounds spill out.

“I thought these felt weird. Damn, you're toting bigger udders than someone hotter than you.Why do you keep them in so tight?”

Chie blushed as her D-cup breasts spilled over sides. Nipples were huge; she despised that they did in fact resemble a sow’s milk-producing organs.  “It attracts attention from the wrong people.”

“I think that's the wrong intention to have.” Vergil move his hands to feel up the flesh melons a the same time he bent his head to slurp up a milk tip into his mouth. He swirled his tongue over this small peak and sucked hard. He pulled to make it pop out of his mouth like a lollipop. “Tastes like sweat. Perfume is good, but try to take a shower more often.”

Chie frowned and tried to push against her partner’s weight. “Stop giving advice. I don't need it.”

“You better listen. I expect my girl to look her best for me.” Vergil kept his hands on the brunette’s shoulders to keep her still as he scooted his hips up. This allowed the schlong to land in the valley between the titty mounds. Moving hips on his knees, he slid the erect sausage around the skin, spread grease. He also grabbed the nipples and yanked them towards the center to envelop dick for a good titjob.

Chie could have struggled harder, but she found this act kinky and strangely enjoyable. The smell also intoxicated her into a submissive state. Jolts created by the grip and sliding penis gave rise to a heat that hardened her nips into steel. Without warning, a glob of jelly fired from the piss hole onto her eyes.

“Oh shit yeah, big milkers are fucking great.”

Vergil mumbled incoherent words as he spewed white mayo from chest up to the face and hair. Some instinct compelled her to open mouth and gather the wads. When the hosing ended, droplets dripped from her face. One swallow of her catch left a buzz running through her mind.

“It'd be good if you started warming up to guys like your girlfriend there.”

The top man pressed fingers into Chie’s cheeks to turn her face. Still panting for breath, the brunette stared at a radical sight: two bodies ramming hips into each other. On top, Dante shot waist forward with raspy grunts. Below, Yukiko did the same to receive his phallus into her snatch. Their push and pull created loud smacks and sprinkled juices everywhere. The greatest surprise was hearing the female receiver’s squeals, ones so hysteric that a public performance she would have turned from the school diva into an infamous whore. For Chie, she did not find anything terrible with this view. It served as a turn-on to see interracial bodies make love on the floor with passion.

“Think a dildo would fit into her poontang now?”

Vergil's question left the gay brunette with mixed emotions. Doubts became replaced with worry after her own mate squeezed two fingers into her pussy. He also draped an arm around the waist to keep the body still. Chie actually restrained herself more than struggled, only allowed legs to quake from the pleasure of the finger bang.

“It looks like you’re almost ready to get stretched yourself.” Vergil bent his head down to graze his tongue on top of the pussy. Somehow, he managed to find the clitoris. The effect: Chie violently jerked from this blow. The man’s strong grip kept her anchored to this spot; feet kicked against the floor like an animal desperately escaping the confines of a net.

Vergil ended his play when he yanked the fingers back out. He raised them where the brunette could see the digits’ shine. “You’re already this wet? Slut, just be honest with yourself. If it helps, consider yourself bi. It’s not like we’re doing anything wrong since nothing is too serious about this.”

Chie once believed she only considered herself exclusive to Yukiko, but her interracial partner’s point struck home during this time of confusion. She ignored her mate to focus on her girlfriend, who had all four limbs against the mat. This disheveled diva howled as she rocked with Dante’s breeding humps. This pair fucked in coats of sweat with no signs of fatigue.

“Burn the image of those horny dogs into your mind. You’re about to look like one of them in a minute.”

Again, the brunette chose to answer with silence She didn’t even object to the fact that Vergil had kneeled in front with a one-hand grip over his big flesh pillar. He came closer, aimed the head right at the luscious vagina lips. Even when she had the chance, Chie could not find any good reason to stop this setup.

Once the penis head forced its way inside, the receiver gritted her teeth. Light groans grew as she took in the meat’s long length and thick girth. Right after insides tightened around this intruder, she scrunched her face and tried to control her ragged breathing.

“If only more girls would bother working for a hard body like yours.” Vergil clamped hands into both sides of her waist and did the simultaneous act of a yank and thrust. “Some guys might get erect by thin princesses, but your type just turns me on.”

The comment’s lewd nature and arrogant tone pissed off Chie. To spite her partner, she pushed palms against his chest and tried to pull legs back far enough where the feet could press against his biceps. She lost this fight the moment Vergil commenced another hump. This single act occurred so fast and hard, the inside cock slipped through the tight vagina muscles and stuffed into the far end of the pussy. Touched at a sensitive spot, the filled brunette moaned before her lower body shuddered from a huge rush of electricity.

“Yep, felt that. You came no different than any other pussy who took American dick.”

Chie tried to put up a fight. Pleasure addled most motor functions as given by Vergil, who nailed his piece into the poontang. Each insertion forced a squeak or grunt from the lady. Almost all signs of resistance vanished after the next climax placed her mind on the edge of unconsciousness. The only effort given from her end was the one that instinct instructed her legs to wrap around her mate’s body and accept the pounding as nature intended.

“Do you get it? You can’t help acting like this when there’s a black cock molding flour in your oven.”

The bottom brunette could not imagine any sort of retaliation. She already had a difficult time controlling the way she was now: cumming almost every time the penis pressed into her erogenous buttons. She also received pokes somewhere close to the womb. After Vergil shared some more nasty words that made fun of her former sexual orientation, Chie chose to mash her lips into his for the sake of shutting him up and reenacting stimulations brought by a kiss.

Both interracial pairs went through the motions of the natural order. Doggystyle and missionary, the Persona gals maintained such positions for the sake of doing the nasty. Chie did her part until there came a moment when Vergil jammed his entire phallus deep inside.

“The tube is about to bust a cap.” The dark man advanced to the point where he pulled the brunette’s bottom off of the ground, made her back bend a bit. “Shit, gonna be a shame when a baby bump ruins your six-pack.”

Chie didn’t understand the message. She wasn’t even aware her partner had not bothered to wear a condom or take preventative measures before he fucked her bareback. Acceptance of this dire situation evaded her mind, one drowned in lust. Stupified by the combination of heat and joy, she unleashed a loud huff accompanied with the release of a huge cum blast. The man’s essence flushed down the entire meat pocket, painted the entire hole white.

Most would have expected a break with an intense orgasm. Vergil; however, rotated his waist to stir his dick around like a soup ladle. The baked Chie groaned, weakly moved her legs in a failed attempt to stop her partner. She barely put attention on Yukiko, who had switched to riding Dante like a cowgirl. The ridden bull laughed at her wild hops and jiggling breasts. He smacked her bottom with heavy blows until the skin turned cherry red.

The couples resumed their breeding acts. Chie lost conscious a few times. Vergil continued his work, stimulated her out of her knocked-out states. The men swapped partners and did some joint play. One allowed Chie to share intimacy with her fellow female.

“Mh, you taste good with cum in your mouth.”

Yukiko puffed out heated words. The other woman could barely keep up with the kiss she shared as their faces pressed against the other. With fingers intertwined, their bodies shook every time black penises nailed into their respective pussies. The force of these movements and the men’s grip placement forced the ladies to bend until they were in L-shaped postures. All stood on the mats that had received a rain of their clear and white fluids.

“Isn't this the sexiest thing you've seen?” Dante reached down to slap one of Chie’s titties before he sunk fingers back into her firm rump. “The last foursome we had didn't involve actual lesbians.”

“Turned lesbians,” Vergil corrected. He kicked Yukiko’s feet apart, then slapped each butt cheek with every hump like playing drums. “Cause you could tell the stubborn one belongs to us now.”

“Yeah, you right.”

The men laughed before they placed more power into their bucks. As Yukiko cried and shook from the pleasure, Chie screamed from cumming. Slowly, she lost strength in legs and sunk. Tension from constant releases prevented her from letting the other pair of hands go, so both women went down until knees hit the floor. The dark, strong men did not stop for them. Their thrusts squashed the ladies against each other - their stomachs and mammary glands. Near the peak of climax, the brunette slobbered lips and tongue all over the other’s face. Yukiko returned the gesture to share spit from one blacked slut to another.

“Oh fuck, baby batter cumming.”

“Can't ask for a better oven than what these potential housewives can give.”

The well-endowed men shared more words before a flood of their genetic milk creamed the insides. These loads combined with bunches of similar substance to add weight inside the stained wombs. This result overwhelmed the women to the point they collapsed onto the floor. In a heaping pile of sweat and stink, the lesbians continued to trade gentle smooches and licks. The cocks that wrecked their holes hovered above, finally flaccid after many hours of insemination.

*****

Later, Chie confessed about her new interest in bisexuality. Yukiko rejoiced and chose to share one evening alone, a first done in a while. As much as this was appreciated, the converted brunette knew days of the simpler pleasures were over.

“You're still too tight. Loosen up!”

Sharp pain splashed over one booty bun. Chie squeaked and tried to obey Vergil’s command. She did not need to take off her white blindfold to know he was frustrated with her anus that had only half his slab of dark meat inside.

“Having trouble brother? That club of yours can't go in all the way the first time without proper practice like Yuki here got.”

Dante’s comment mixed with Yukiko’s fast pants. Also blindfolded, this diva received hard dick slams into her raw asshole with joy. The pair had their fun on a spot adjacent to the other duo on top of a mattress. Them and their dark handlers did a ‘lesson’ on anal sex in a different room of the dance studio.

“Goddamn, feels like I'm fucking an alligator!” Vergil upped the intensity. Despite the lube, the butt-fucked brunette grunted from the pain; she only found some pleasure with this act. Her saving grace arrived in the form of familiar lips pressing into hers.

“There, have some Yuki love, bitch. Now shut up and keep getting stretched for your man.”

Dante’s words left Chie grateful. She resumed this kiss as the interracial males bred the anus. Anticipation grew as these acts went on for a long time. All tensions vanished once familiar squirts and warm milk left a creampie in the shit holes. Once the men finished, they took their penises out. Any in their position would have seen globs and bubbles of wet flour leak from every swollen flesh tunnel found at the bottom of both females.

Despite the sensation of wear and tear, Chie found this moment delightful. Full of love and related content, she felt content with the current state of affairs that evolved beyond the NSA nature. She was satisfied in the fact that she could make love to Yukiko and strapping young men who were to remain their ‘instructors’ for however long the group deemed them suitable for the current and future tasks.


	2. Naoto’s First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naoto’s lesson only requires her v-card as payment to receive lessons from her big, dark instructor.

As Yukiko and Chie indulged with their instructors for many days, things were different for Naoto. She, the renowned Detective Prince, had little experience with men. She had some feelings for Yu Narukami, the only male who earned her attraction. This changed when she participated in Chie’s sponsored dance lessons. The very first day introduced the detective to Suarto, her personal instructor and the one responsible for her upcoming, erratic transformation.

Suarto was a handsome figure. Like her, he was considered the runt of the teaching crew. He was still taller than her by a head. Naoto could not confess that his dark skin intimidated her at first because this was one of the few times she interacted with a person of color. His build was muscular; the bulges showed beneath his dark tracksuit that had long ends. On top of his hairless figure, his form stirred lust in her loins, more than her previous crush had when they’ve already known each other for several years.

 When they had their first lesson together, she chose to wear a buttoned blue shirt. Over this article, straps kept dark suspenders attached to a pair of dark pants that outlined her bubble butt. She also adorned extra accessories like violet fingerless gloves, dark-brown boots, and her trademark blue cap.

Even when she chose her clothes to appear more like a woman, it had the opposite effect on others. When she expected the same treatment from her instructor, he surprised her with a flirtatious attitude during first introductions. She developed foreign feelings as he kept this up after they had their first class together.

“So Miss Shirogane, feel a sweat coming up yet?”

The dark man spoke his question with a jovial tone. It made Naoto’s heart flutter as she moved around with wide steps to practice the dance shown earlier. She did her best not only to impress the man, but also try to shake the ‘stiffness’ that was noted to come with her uptight personality.

“I do.” The detective slid a hand across her forehead to wipe off the sweat. “We’ve been at this for some time. Should we take a break?”

Suarto shrugged, “Sure. You were so into it, I didn’t want to stop you. It’s good to see someone take these lessons seriously unlike some other lazy-ass bitches.”

The crude language titillated Naoto. Until now, she never knew she had a penchant for naughty behavior. “I just wanted to do my best the first time. I didn’t even know this also trains the mind as much as it does for the body.”

“The way you move your body can also reflect emotion. That’s how I caught that serious mood, which doesn’t work out in the dancing world. Gotta be loose, relax. People like your friends would appreciate it if you can skip rather than walk and talk like a crab.”

Naoto remembered that some of her buddies mentioned discomfort with her stoic nature. When she stopped to rest, the detective made eye contact with her instructor’s chocolate pupils. “I’ll try. Usually work develops this kind of demeanor.”

“Rise noticed that too. It’s why she suggested I do my best to help break that workaholic streak by getting you started with this as a hobby.”

Naoto grinned before she walked over to a white table. There, she picked up a water bottle from its surface to drink from it with several gulps. Once done, she let out a loud sigh and wiped her mouth with a hand. “You’ve been a good teacher. I hope the others are getting the same treatment from your friends.”

“To be honest, we’re a bit behind because we didn’t try Rise’s favorite lesson.”

Suarto approached Naoto from behind. The detective was not aware as she put down her water bottle and asked, “What would that be?”

“Dirty dancing.”

The female dancer was unaware of the term. This confusion grew when arms wrapped around her chest. Naoto widened her eyes as she felt thick muscles press into her skin and breasts.

“Wh-what is this?” she stammered. “I-I thought we were taking a break.”

“You are. Right now, it’s my turn to be a little active. We don’t have a lot of time today left, so we need to make the most of it.”

Fear paralyzed the detective. This state allowed the dark instructor to press his fingers into her body and slide them down. His touch pushed into the soft flesh, left a trail of lightning as the digits made their way to the buttocks. One squeeze to the fine badonkadonk forced a squeal out of the owner.

“I-is this a massage?”

“Sort of. On that note, it’s good to always get these knots and sore spots taken care of by a proper masseuse.” Suarto breathed hot air into Naoto’s ear. When she tried to move away, the instructor wrapped an arm around her stomach to keep her still as his other hand slithered down her stomach. This same limb eventually squeezed into the hem of her pants, traveled into the panties.

“Whoa, girl. There’s a big bush here. Don’t you shave?”

Naoto didn’t want to reply that she disliked the effort to keep her body smooth. Most of her mind was still in disarray as a result of the man’s bold actions.

“That’s fine by me, you don’t see people complain about dick weed.” Suarto’s finger curved into the snatch. Naoto gasped as her eye twitched. She shook like a willow tree in a hurricane. Her squirming turned more intense after the single digit dug further into the hole.

“Foo, foo! Hmp, mph!”

“Hey, calm down. And loosen up, this should feel like masturbating even if it is a pair of chocolate pocky sticks going up in there.”

Naoto turned stiff. She could not find the courage to confess that she had never fingered her own pussy. The realization that Suarto was the first flushed her cheeks. Embarrassment made it difficult for her to stand still, much less keep a proper footing as the fingerbang caused lines of fluids to flow out of the vag. Droplets slid down her legs and the man’s arm.

This stimulation formed a pressure. Like a bubble, it grew to the point of bursting. As a virgin, Naoto worried this may result in a huge mess. This concern made her plead, “Stop. Please stop. I-I’m going to pee.”

“Pee? No, you’re going to cum so let it out.”

Suarto’s confident remark gave the detective some comfort to relax, let her vag walls tighten around the fingers. Her entire lower body strained like times she took a piss, only there was more energy involved. When this sensation passed, Naoto huffed like an exhausted pig. She felt the hand pop its digits out of the vagina with a slick pop.

“So you’re a hose. Not a squirter, but there’s a lot coming out of you.”

Suarto grabbed hold of the detective’s mouth with both hands. One kept the jaw open, the second dipped its moist fingers inside to gently pinch her tongue. Naoto tasted a bitter juice, a mixture of pee and another substance she figured was created by her orgasm. She had the mind to bite down, but she did not desire to hurt one of Rise’s friends. She was also curious to see what this action would entail when it ended, especially as it delivered jolts down her nerves.

“So you’re not the type to enjoy your own taste? Rise said you would, that weird slut. Sorry if you didn’t like it.”

The instructor pulled his fingers away from Naoto’s mouth – dragged out a line of spit. He snapped his hand to the side before he walked away. The horny female expected more to follow (as according to sexual custom). To her surprise, the man made his way to the door.

“I’m going to get some water, do you want something?”

Naoto answered with the shake of her head. Suarto winked before he opened the door to make his exit. Alone, the detective replayed the events. Although the release did provide an unexpected thrill, she was not satisfied. She denied further thoughts because she also found it crazy to engage in foreplay with a complete stranger (Yu didn’t even make it to second base with her, may never have the chance after this).

Despite this odd development, Naoto continued to take classes with her dark teacher. He did his job without any advances made like the last time. Each time they finished lessons, the female student developed frustration. She even tried masturbation with some famous porn videos that featured masked females fucked by African Americans (unaware those actresses were her friends).

Then came the day she had enough. Back in the classroom with normal dance clothes on, Naoto stood in front of her instructor. From the get-go, she presented her question: “Why did you stop that day?”

His reply: “What do you mean?”

The detective frowned at the quizzical man. “Fingering me. I-I thought you wanted to do more.”

“Well, yeah. But that was just part of the lesson. Without your permission, anything more would have been sexual harassment.”

Naoto bit her lip. She crossed her legs as a familiar itch took form in her vagina. “So that’s all you need? My consent? It’s not right to do it like that in the first place.”

“My culture taught me different. Again, it’s my bad, but you also didn’t stop me.”

“W-well, I…I wasn’t sure what was right at the time. There was a small chance that…that I might have given permission.”

Suarto expressed disbelief with a smile. “Hold up. Are you saying a gorgeous virgin like you wouldn’t mind having me as a sex buddy? We’re about to have class and you want to bring this up now?”

The detective experienced shame. The man summed up her desires on the spot. She would have denied this simply to save face, but the tingling inside her body didn’t give her much confidence to say so.

“M-maybe not now, b-but later. I think.”

“I’m not so sure. We have a saying back in my hometown where if a girl is thirsty, then she needs to be quenched. You’re showing a lot of those symptoms right now.”

Suarto came close to his student, enough where he could dig a hand into her pants. Just like last time, he fingered her pussy. The difference now was that the digits roamed around a sensitive area. Although Naoto was in utter shock, she chose to let him have his way this time.

“Since you had someone touch your pussy for the first time, you’ll appreciate this part.”

The detective blushed as her dark partner exposed the secret. She gasped when the fingering reached the upper part of her snatch, made contact with a small hard object. Each touch to this area forced a moan out of her mouth.

“This here is the clitoris. Feels good, doesn’t it?”

Naoto struggled to muffle her naughty noise. She couldn’t hold it when the last touch drove her into the brink of an orgasm. The strong pleasure wiped her mind of all conscious thought. Her eyes rolled back, a low groan escaped her throat, and a wet spot appeared at the crotch of her pants.

“How was that?”

“Mph, g-good.” The detective tried to regain her composure, but leftover jolts from the release made her twitch many times. “I-I think one is enough.”

“It’s not.” Suarto used his free hand to unclasp the suspender clips and unbutton the front of Naoto’s shirt. After the last one came off, the flaps spread apart to reveal a white tank top. “Last time, we went vanilla. I’ll teach you how good it feels when you go mandingo black.”

The detective merely watched her partner rip off pieces of her top. This continued until the entire shirt was gone. This exposed white wraps that stretched all around her chest.

“What is this? Couldn’t you have settled for a bra? Looks way too tight.”

“W-well, I use this to-.”

Naoto couldn’t finish when Suarto tore off the binds. The shreds fell until a pair of huge flesh bags spilled out. They jiggled for a bit, then settled. The owner tried to cover them with her arms, but her partner grabbed the limbs to get a clear look at the freed mammary glands – fine Es that could feed an entire kindergarten.

“What’s wrong with these? They look perfect!”

“Th-they make me look indecent.”

Without warning, Suarto lowered his head to suck on a big nipple. The wet licks that followed made the detective squeal and try to back away. The instructor’s strong grip forced her to stay put. He indulged on the teet like a newborn baby, suckled away even when it was obvious no milk would come out.

“Stop, stop, I-I’m cumming again.”

Naoto’s legs buckled as a familiar explosion went off inside her genital. She let out loud huffs as blood rushed into her head. Suarto also ended his titty sucking to push the woman into a wall. He pinned her wrists to the flat surface with a hand and kissed her hard. His second fondled one of her breasts and twerked a nipple.

“Mph, mh, w-wait.”

The man tied his tongue around the other’s for a good French. The numerous stimulations weakened the dancer to the point she could no longer feel shame. Slowly adapting, she returned the smooch. She could no longer bury erotic noise, especially when Suarto’s fingers pumped her pussy like an engine piston – going in and out, creating heat with friction inside the wet hole.

Soon, the detective came. She found another orgasm after Suarto focused on her milkers – turned and licked the tips. The third came out hard as a result of a three-digit finger bang. Drool, vag juice, and sweat rolled down her body like leaks inside a battered submarine.

An excited Suarto licked his lips and flicked his hands to get rid of the fluids. “Now you’re ready.”

“F-for what?”

“Turn around and find out.”

Naoto obeyed, rotated and placed her hands against the wall. She uttered a moan when two hands touched her bare back. They slid down to the front of her pants and untied the belt. One pull on the pair revealed light-blue panties. When the bottom attire dropped to the ankles, Suarto grabbed the bubble butt cheeks and squeezed until the excess skin spilled through the finger slits.

“If you danced at a club, this booty would earn the stares of a thousand men. Do you know that? As a physical specimen, you are gorgeous.”

The erotic compliment turned Naoto’s entire face red. She hissed when a tongue met the lips of her drooling vagina. Her instructor squished and yanked on the buttocks in circles as he lapped up all the juices with long licks. The same tongue also spread across the clitoris, added sharp jolts to the multitude that traveled along the bottom area. The pleasure became so intense, the detective lost strength in her legs. Eventually, the eaten dancer fell onto her knees before her insides tightened from another squirting.

“You are so pure here. I can’t wait to break this delicious cherry.”

As Suarto clapped the ass, the dazed detective pondered on the phrase’s meaning. When the man pulled her lower body up with hands clamped over the waist, she realized they were about to engage in some painful penetration.

“W-wait. I’m not ready. W-we shouldn’t do something like this in the first place.”

A hard slap to the ass made Naoto yelp and shut her eyes. She then realized her entire body was sore from the long, intense foreplay. The most alarming section was the vagina, where large streaks of wetness poured down her limbs and pooled onto the clear floor.

“Naoto, I’ve taken you this far as a teacher, now is the time we do this together. If you trust me, we would do this so you would become a fully-fledged woman.”

The detective remained silent as she mulled over the words. She lowered her head to look at the space between her legs in an upside-down view. This perspective allowed her to see Suarto’s erection, a big chocolate dick that was as big as the one in porn videos (that starred her masked friends). This formidable image induced some fear, but greater desire.

“I-is this what it’s about? Turning me into a woman?”

“If you don’t have faith in me, then tell me to stop. In the end, the next part is still up to you.”

Naoto couldn’t argue since she did accept that this started based on her curiosity – and as a suggestion by her best friend, Rise. This vulnerable position also blossomed a strong passion within her chest, desire for the same penis that made many women cry in those online smut shows.

“And me personally, I would like this to happen. You’re so beautiful, girl. I’d love to not just be your first, but also remain someone close for as long as we’re together.”

Suarto’s confession snapped Naoto’s self-restraint. She wasn’t sure if this was love, but lust for the larger, stronger man eventually weighed on the need to relieve herself, experience true satisfaction.

“Then pierce me with that black cock.” The detective raised her bubble butt. Still ashamed, she closed her eyes as her body shook from anticipation. “J-just do it slowly. I-I don’t want my first time to hurt too much.”

“Don’t worry.” Suarto placed one hand on Naoto’s shoulder. It took the other hand to raise the penis so its head aimed right at the wet entrance. “It’s big, but you’re so wet it’ll be like an arm going inside a tight sweater sleeve.”

When something hard poked into her vag, the receiver braced herself. She let out light puffs as the phallus made its way inside her tight canal. The inserted meat stretched out untouched flesh, created pain all first-timers would feel when filled. Suarto’s soft encouragement and the slow penetration gave Naoto the strength to take it all rather than give into the need to break away from the pain.

“I-it’s so big.”

“Of course it is, but we’re done. Congratulations, it looks like you’re no longer a virgin.”

The announcement shocked Naoto. She opened her eyes and looked down again to only see a pair of egg-shaped testicles. The dark tree trunk had gone all the way inside her hole. The surprise was that she didn’t feel the pain described in most testimonies by other broken virgins. More than that, a well of pleasurable shocks radiated from the porked hole throughout her figure.

“But you’re still so tight. Take deep breaths and relax. This isn’t over yet, the real loving is about to start.”

Naoto followed the instructions. She found it hard to concentrate as her lover began to thrust back and forth. His humps slid the dick all across the cavern doggystyle. The receiver believed only he could ever reach so far, much more than a normal man could.

“Th-there’s blood.”

“That’s fine.” Suarto grabbed the hips with both hands. Blood trickled down his mate’s legs. “Just focus on the pleasure. We’re trying to reach one checkpoint before we get into it real hard.”

Naoto let her tongue hang out of her mouth like a thirsty cat. She drowned in the lust as the breeding continued, as the fat penis pushed towards her core. Small brushes to the cervix teetered her into a soft release. This weak response told her she was weak, yet still willing to have sex with her interracial lover.

“You already came twice. Now it’s my turn.”

Suarto’s thrusts decreased in speed in exchange for longer reach into the pussy. The doggied female clawed the wall and panted loudly. As she reached another orgasm, the dark man pushed hard and clenched the waist tight.

“Oh fuck, there it is. Take it all.”

A hot load of cream spilled into the birth canal. Naoto let out her loudest groan as semen filled up her insides for the first time. It was also amazing to feel some of the jizz leak out of the plugged pussy and fall down her skin. She fell into a calm mood followed by the afterglow of insemination. This pause ended after Suarto moved his hips again.

“Wh-what are you doing?”

“Round two. This time, you’ll understand what it’s like to be a bitch in heat. Don’t be offended; I’m known as a horny bastard in this case. Just enjoy the raw smash.”

As informed, Suarto adopted a faster rhythm for the next stage of fucking. Naoto tried to keep up, but she was too tired to keep up. A new rise in lust gave her the urge to cry out without restraint. Her upper body slid down to the floor, but the other side managed to stay up with the instructor’s grip. Both sweaty bodies went back and forth like an old washing machine.

“Damn, this hole is getting sloppy now.” The dark man huffed out heated grunts. He screwed the poontang with abandon where he had raised his head as all power went into the humps. “Cumming again. This is too good, can’t pull out.”

Suarto inacted one more thrust. This action pushed Naoto’s face into the wall. With one cheek smushed, the dazed female let out a last moan before a fresh load of cum blasted into her pussy. Like a paint bomb, the fired sperm splashed white from the entrance to the womb. The accumulated spunk also weighed in the belly, anchored her to the floor.

“Whoo, that is good.” Suarto released his hold on the waist. The booty fell with no strength, just smacked into the floor. The owner of this tuckered body mumbled incoherent words as her eyes moved about in a lazy manner. “Are you good down there?”

“I-I’m, urgh, okay.”

The instructor bent his knees with an amused grin. “No you’re not. It looks like you need more training in a different area. Is it alright to gear the class to have lessons on this sort of activity?”

Thoughts of more ‘intimate’ education excited Naoto. She muttered, “Yes,” before she lost the strength to keep a solid train of thought.

“You look adorable drunk fuck like this.” Suarto patted his lover’s cheek and rubbed the backside of his hand against the soft skin. “Some of my brothers would like to meet you for other supplementary lessons. I’ll set up dates for us to meet them and get clothes that will help you look the part.”

Naoto didn’t reply, didn’t care because she wanted to rest. She could find none of such simple needs as Suarto pulled her arms. He sat down, then pushed her up by the armpits. With an absent mind, she participated until her cum-stained snatch hovered above his half-erect phallus.

“If you can last as long as me, my acquaintances will like you as well. They’ll even pitch in to make sure you live a good life, but only if you want to.”

The detective understood the offer would make her out to be like a prostitute. A new attitude made her consider another perspective with this matter.

“A-as l-long as there’s no money, f-favors are okay.” Naoto planted her fine ass onto the man’s lap. She grinded her hairy crotch against the penis. “I-I don’t want to go against the law, but it’s known that the police turn a blind eye to l-legal services and casual affairs.”

“Whatever you want, cause it’s all on you.” Suarto bumped his mate off. When she moved  forward, he pushed his dick into her pussy. With accurate aim, the tip found the entrance. Upon descent, the entire meat pocket wrapped its wet walls around the hard trunk again. “And they’re all big, some almost my size. Know for sure that we’re all going to have fun together. They’ll definitely appreciate that you’re no longer a virgin.”

Naoto found the images of more lovemaking titillating. To celebrate (and enjoy another round of mating), she hugged Suarto’s head and pulled to place his face against her titties. Here, he slobbered all over the nipples again just as their genitals slammed into each other. The detective started to let out whorish moans and ride the dick by instinct (smacking that badonkadonk into the legs like flipped patties meeting the grill).

Once a pure dedicated servant of her community, the former detective made a career change that day into a dancer. She wanted to learn skills that would please well-endowed men and turn her into a proper sugarbaby. And as promised, Suarto dressed her in skimpy clothes – pink skirt and tight sleeveless cheerleader top – on the day they met a group of black men in need of great release. Naoto planned to take care of them all, make sure all dicks emptied their seed with the utmost glee.


End file.
